User talk:LS11sVaultBoy/Archive 8
Patroller I guess there is. I know Smashbro's interested, anyone else you think would be? Tom Talk 20:57, January 24, 2014 (UTC) TBH, in my opinion, I also think some editors here should also be patrollers such as Carl Johnson Jr. Smashbro8 (talk) 21:00, January 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Well let them know. We'll do the vote the usual way, I don't think we need the whole election setup for this. Tom Talk 12:03, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I agree! Me, Carl Johnson Jr. and DocVinewood are the most common and most promising non-staff editors on the wiki. We should be patrollers. I'll ask The Tom if I should ask them. Smashbro8 (talk) 16:21, January 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::That was me responding to Vaultboy, I didn't realise that you'd replied. Tom Talk 18:36, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::BTW, we've only got one spot available. Tom Talk 18:37, January 25, 2014 (UTC) hank williams have you heard that hank william song hey bad lookin' what you got eatingMember 69 (talk) 05:19, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Page A new user created this page, I've been wondering if we should keep the page or delete it/redirect to another page. What's your opinion? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 15:43, January 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Thanks, Tommy:) Btw, you're on 39 days older than me. [[User:AK-28|'AK-28']] (Talk ★ ) 07:03, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hey LS11sVaultBoy! Smashbro8 here! Would you mind giving me a vote on the Requests for Promotion page? Thanks! Smashbro8 (talk) 02:54, January 31, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE:Congratulations! Thanks Tom :) Cloudkit01 (talk) 15:57, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hey LS11sVaultBoy! Smashbro8 here! Carl Johnson Jr. has made a request for promotion on the Requests for Promotion page. Thanks! Smashbro8 (talk) 18:55, February 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Re: Video Response LOL xD. Thanks for the Weird Al' parody. Nazul Rostello (talk) 21:06, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Opinions Me and a fellow editor Tecchnoman127 have different opinions on the way a sentence is stated. He thinks it should be this way: "However, following a series of incidents culminating with him being drugged, Michael's family leaves him, taking his car with him." I think i should be "culminating with him taking drugs". Drugged means to take drugs unwillingly or when you are in a physical or mental state not allowing you to prevent the affects of drugs. It makes more sense my way because Jimmy does not force him to take drugs he just asks him if he wants to try the drugs and Michael tries it . What do you think? TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 21:15, February 3, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 Reply Thanks. Sorry for the late reply. I have a big interest and hobby of GTA V (although it doesn't rule my life). Thanks -CHMA CHMA6 (talk) 21:06, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Username Is this guy allowed to have such a user name? TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 13:34, February 14, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 No problem. TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 13:48, February 14, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 About images of Most Wanted missions Thanks for your advice about the image-upload policy, It's okay and ready to upload a new set of those images with corrected naming and license, but still wonder is it able to rename/delete uploaded images? Gibea (talk) 18:57, February 14, 2014 (UTC) in gta V do you have to press and hold down on the dpad in oder to keep your flashlight attachment on or can u just press i once and keep it on and shut it off when you want?﻿ Vandal Hello, we have a vandal spotted. He deleted everything from the Clothing in GTA Online page, but luckily, I undid it. Punish him. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 13:56, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Page renaming Hey Tom! Can you please rename this page to "Ugaladajara Jewelry Plaza"? This is its real name, as seen on the in-game storefront. Since you have admin abilities, could you look it over and see if it needs renaming? Thanks in advance. RageQuit (talk) 01:37, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Masih That explains why I got a message from that account saying "why did you block me?". Good spot Tom, I missed that one. Tom Talk 01:03, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :He left me this message; "ahhhhhh i dont want to argue but tell your friend vaultboy to unblock me do if he dont unblock me i will show up any users what he want to do." I have no idea what he's trying to say after "unblock me" but it's definitely him. Tom Talk 12:12, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Gangs' Names Salutations, kind sir, I'm desperately need your help in my endless battle with some major mistakes in this fine Wikia. Some gangs from GTA IV are named fraglantly wrong. Some names were never mentioned or used in game and such occasion creates unexpeted contrast with beautiful and wide discussed content in the rest of this Wikia. I'm especially worrying about Yardies (which for some reason named Hillside Posse), African-Americans or Firefly Projects Gang (which without any reason named M.O.B.) and especially about my compatriots, such as Petrovic and Faustin gangs. After some wrong note of some too clever Russian, they were all renamed in Bratvas, despite the fact, that Russian gangs are called Bratva very rarely, only between friends in meaning of "organized bullies" and with highly sarcastic tone. I suggest renaming all Russian gangs into "Mafiya", as respected Rockstar called them in Multiplayer. Or, as some other well respected user suggested, unite them articles under one article of Organized Russian Crime, just like in the police database. I hope you'll find time to answer me so we can work out this tragic accident. Thanks for your time, your Orto Dogge (talk) 15:03, February 22, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you very very much, dear VaultBoy, you just did a very important job for this Wikia and for me as well, I'm very grateful. : I'm also terribly sorry, because I've forgot about mentioning one more article with the wrong name, and it's about gang too. The Lost Brotherhood was never called this way in the whole series. The Lost MC would be more correct. : Thank you very much, you're the best. Orto Dogge (talk) 18:57, February 23, 2014 (UTC) :: Hello again, VaultBoy! Your previous help was much appreciated and this is the reason why I am, as all selfish people all over the world, asking for your help again. As you might noticed, I'm deeply concerned about gangs in GTA IV, because the system created by Rockstar there was very not-linear and very realistic. The peak of my efforts will be the most not-linear gang: African-Americans. They're not even the gang, it's just numerous of gangs all over town, so I don't know, how the article about them is supposed to be built. Please, check my opinion on that matter here. This is the big decision, so I need your approval and your opinion on the future article's name. The reasons, why the present name is unappropriate, I put in the text you'll see in link. So please, if you're not too busy, let me know what do you think about all this and how you want to see this article reorganised. Thank you in advance! Orto Dogge (talk) 15:20, March 5, 2014 (UTC) News, and image problems and confusion. On News, I'm not sure if you're the next one to make the next news post, but if you do, according to the guy at wikia, the images that were lost during mid december and early january are lost forever http://i.imgur.com/feEAhKi.png . So until their entire image hosting system is fixed, should you notify everybody here on the wiki that just in case more images are lost, that we save our images, or upload them to other image hosts just in case for backup? And you said on the 3rd that the image problem seems to be dying away, but almost all of the images that I've uploaded since november 9th are all gone, including others, and it just seems like a clusterfuck of confusion. According to you, only a few images are still broken now, but the guy at wikia says they are gone forever. Whats the truth? I'm confuuused as hell Snugeez (talk) 01:35, February 24, 2014 (UTC) hello was just wondering how to get my gta4 pc to work if it says error ws10?Gamer414 (talk) 17:16, February 25, 2014 (UTC) also here is a tip you can get an anhilater in gta 5 story mode if you use a save editorGamer414 (talk) 17:54, February 25, 2014 (UTC) i dont even know how to mod its just a simple save editorGamer414 (talk) 18:02, February 25, 2014 (UTC) and also the anihaletor only appears in online so one of the only ways to get it in story mode is via use of a save editor.Gamer414 (talk) 18:03, February 25, 2014 (UTC) what is a gvood way to edit my profile?Gamer414 (talk) 21:18, February 25, 2014 (UTC) like how could i make my page as organized as yours?Gamer414 (talk) 21:20, February 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Old Bureaucrat Bureaucrats can't demote bureaucrats. Only Wikia staff can, so you'll have to ask them to demote him. Tom Talk 16:46, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Uploading Audio Hey, I was having problems with converting a .wav file to an .ogg file, do you know a good converter to use? Also, when I converted it to a .ogg file, it wouldn't upload to the wiki here, and the file itself is only able to be open with sony vegas. Anyway to fix this?Snugeez (talk) 22:15, March 7, 2014 (UTC) gta series not continuing???? that'll be a great loss for me............. what about you????Member 69 (talk) 09:59, March 8, 2014 (UTC) User:Member 69 This user has added you on his "enemies" list. I gave him a warning.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''([[User talk:Tony_1998|Talker' * Blogger * ' )'-- 06:59, March 17, 2014 (UTC) : I remember sending you the password to it through Facebook a while back. Try finding it and if you can't, I'll send it to you again. : --'Tony1998' '(Talker' * Blogger * ' )'-- 21:47, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ::: Ain't going to say it here :P, but I tagged you in a status yesterday about that Jim Carrey meme...and you liked my 3 1/2 mile run/walk selfie. ::: --'Tony1998' '(Talker' * Blogger * ' )'-- 19:37, March 21, 2014 (UTC) AoD and skinheads are two seperate gangs Why did you delete my skinhead/punks page? And why, when I type in skinheads in the search box, does it redirect me to the Angels of Death? There is no evidence that the two are part of the same group, much less even associated with each other. The skinheads deserve their own page. Polpun (talk) 20:34, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for hearing me out. I'll do my best and create a page. Polpun (talk) 23:57, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey do you know how to edit the AoD page so that when I type in "Skinheads" it doesn't redirect me to the Angels of Death? Polpun (talk) 02:19, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello again, VaultBoy. Can you please rename or move Skinheads (Liberty City) to just Skinheads? Thanks in advance. Orto Dogge (talk) 12:52, March 20, 2014 (UTC) : You're the best, thanks! Orto Dogge (talk) 13:14, March 20, 2014 (UTC) User Hey LS11sVaultBoy. It's Smashbro8. Yesterday, this user was adding fan-fiction to pages, removing content from pages, creating unneccessary pages and edit warring with me. I think he needs to be blocked for infinite before he comes back and does it again. Thanks! ( ) 15:53, March 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hey Vault Boy. You added the block template on his page but didn't actually block him. Plus I think he should be blocked for good because of his edit warring and removing content from pages. ( ) 17:04, March 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Ok I will and that Lance Vance dance on your profile is cool! ( ) 17:15, March 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Welcome and is that dance really in GTA Vice City Stories? ( ) 17:29, March 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Minor Turbulence: I have a few questions about the mission: 1: When Trevor tells air traffic control there's a change of personnel and destination on the Cargo Plane (so people don't get suspicious), do the two P-996 Lazer pilots know that Trevor is the hijacker, or do they assume he's part of Merryweather? 2: Why did the US Army intervene and shoot the plane down? Surely Merryweather and the US Army aren't affiliated as rivals, so why would they intervene in their business and tell them to go "back to base"? Thanks in advance! SniperKing1 (talk) 19:03, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Question Hello, just asking what do you think about this? I made the DLC vehicle links color coded to make it easier to see what DLC pack they appeared in (done the same with GTA V weapons). I know I said "Feel free to undo the edit if it's not necessary" but I was hoping that a staff member would undo it instead of some random guy who didn't even give a proper reason (or any reason at all). Anyway, just asking for your opinion on the color coded links (feel free to undo the weapons and keep vehicles as it is if there's no need for that) 10:31, March 23, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks, I'll ask him :) 18:43, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey VaultBoy. This guy needs a block. He's the one who wrote this ^^^^^ (the Derrick Hale thing). I warned him several times to change his attitude and telling him that this article is not about him, however, he refuses to listen. I think he needs a punishment for incivility, use of profanity towards users (that's me), and removing content from the Derrick Hale page. He also threatened to "handle this ANOTHER WAY" meaning he probably may tell Wikia or someone else. He also claimed he doesn't give "two flying fu**s about this wiki". Punish him please. I'm tired of warning this guy. ( ) 17:20, March 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 A Friendly Suggestion Hello, Tom! I was just thinking... Why don't you guys change the welcome intro on the Main Page like this: "'Welcome to the''' gta wiki"? I guess it would look cool as it strongly resembles the GTA logo. But anyway, it was just a suggestion. It's completely your choice if you would like to pass down my idea to the other staffs. :) Will be eagerly waiting for your reply. A.2!4 (Talk • ) RE: Thanks man :) Honestly, I'm too confused; it happened in a brief moment, got an email regarding rights change on the Wiki, and now I'm here. :O -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:10, April 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:Congrats! Thanks, Tom. :) Dodo8 '' ([[User:Pseudobread|profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:25, April 7, 2014 (UTC) SERIOUS TROLL ISSUE HELP! There is this crazy troll who has posted a ton of sick photos and vandalized pages. He NEEDS to be blocked. The user is: Insidious123. Wikia MUST get involved. This is just insane... Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:47, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hey Vaultboy. Could you vote on my request at GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Thank you. Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:06, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Community Noticeboard Could you vote at GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:22, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Demotion Could you vote on this. Tom Talk 22:18, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Recent issues I know that you're an admin on the GTA Myths Wiki, and I get that you might feel that recent issues may cause you a few problems, but don't let them. You can continue on both with no hassle from us, I have no issue with that Wiki, so don't let it affect you. We're simply not affiliates anymore. Tom Talk 13:47, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :Great. I'd quite like it if you stayed around mate so I have no intention of blocking you haha :). Tom Talk 13:58, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Watch_Dogs Instant Expert Chat Hi LS11sVaultBoy, We are currently putting together an Instant Expert for Watch_Dogs, similar to -- but more elaborate than -- the ones we did for The Elder Scrolls Online and Titanfall. Instead of giving you a questionnaire to fill out, I'd like to schedule a time to chat about Watch_Dogs over Skype, AIM, or whatever chat client you prefer. I know you're mostly active here on GTA, but I thought you might be interested in Watch_Dogs due to the similarities they share as far as gameplay goes. If we could chat some time tomorrow morning, that would be great. Let me know what times work for you and how you'd like to have the chat. Thanks! Mhadick (talk) 23:58, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Reply to your hospitality Thank you so much for the grettings! il be as ative as i can on this wiki:)DeadMenTellNoTales (talk) 17:35, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Hello. There is a vandal that tried to erase the Maze Bank Tower page. Deal with him. Thanks. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 20:34, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Question Hey actually I was blocked on GTA Myths Wikia by request of Jim but I want to know why was I blocked.Myth hunter (talk) 13:51, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Where did I used horrendous grammer? But I am blocked for 1 month and its my first block and the blocking policy states that the first block should be between one day and one week.Myth hunter (talk) 17:08, June 23, 2014 (UTC) please help.Edit cloudkit01 keeps censoring me and refuses to even respond to me. I discovered a certain characters name and all I want to do is share a cool rockstar easteregg/detail. I thought this website was about contribution and community! let me be clear. CLOUDKIT01 never once even attempted to respond or communicate with me AT ALL. this encapsulates what i'm talking about: Attitude towards UsersEditEdit Hey Cloudkit. You need to start replying to your messages, even if they aren't necessary. Being a staff member isn't all about who makes the most edits here, it's about being civil and helpful to others. You gotta change that cause that's not how staff are supposed to operate. Now another user asked you a question, which you could at least have responded saying why you reverted his edit, because he needs to know what he did wrong before he does it again and gets blocked. You have to remember, you a staff member and as staff members we should be civil and helpful towards other users...unless they cause a little too much trouble (vandalism). [3] ([4]) 23:25, May 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 the page: http://gta.wikia.com/Unnamed_Security_Guard I posted this in the talk page : The security guard's name is JaspersEditEdit proof: http://i.imgur.com/C60wShP.jpg more proof: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rxGmF_neMM#t=126 check the video at 2:05 - 2:06 Why do you (cloudkit01) keep removing Jaspers name? I thought the point was to accumulate info here not censor it. Rafman400 (talk) 20:32, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Ithen smashbro8 has come in to defend cloud and bad mouth me... I really don't understand the negativity here, I just want to share a simple find >.< BTW Jasper mean "Keeper of Treasure". Come on guys, this is a no brainer! http://i.imgur.com/n8QxnPQ.jpg Hi Hey, thanks for correcting my changes to the "cash cards" article. English is not my first language and sometimes I just don't notice some of my mistakes. Comix77 (talk) 11:34, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Renaming Hey Tom, it's Steve again. I just found this page, El Senior Taco, that should be called "El Señor Taco". However, I'm not sure if the "ñ" letter is acceptable in the titles of pages. Another page I found was the Stormberg page which should apparently be "Stromberg". Thanks in advance! RageQuit Talk 23:23, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Annoyed 19:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC)19:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC)19:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC)19:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC)19:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC)19:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC)19:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC)19:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC)19:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC)19:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC)19:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC)19:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC)19:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC)19:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC)19:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC)19:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC)TheMitjaX (talk) 19:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC) There is an User called RageQuit Aka Steven and he deleted all my posts(he edited some but they weren't matching how it exactly was so I edited it again) TheMitjaX (talk) 19:23, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Can you help me everyone keeps deleting my posts :( It's not fair. Message Walls Hi, we treat message walls are good for me than talk pages. Can you enable it by going to . Thank you, --Lt. Allen (talk) 03:20, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Hey Tom. This user keeps on adding the date of birth to the pages of major characters, even though they are not known. RageQuit Talk 15:26, July 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: RfP Please read the text on the RfP page. Only b'crats can close votes, and voting last a week. Tom Talk 18:49, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Maps Hey man, could you or another admin add the new "Wikia Maps" option here on this site? I'm hoping to do something cool with that.Thank you!Silversuitcase96 (talk) 00:35, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Request Hey there Tom, I left a request on the Requests for Promotion page. Could you check it out? Thanks in advance! RageQuit Talk 17:40, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Heh, alright thanks! RageQuit Talk 17:47, August 8, 2014 (UTC) My savannah house edit Ey man sorry about my bad edit on the Savannah Apartment/house page. I kind of messed up there lol. But my Pause Menu edit about what you can do in the GTA V pause menu is good. About you can replay missions and strangers and freaks. ZEDVEN (talk) 12:22, August 10, 2014 (UTC)ZEDVEN Name of the wiki This is Grand Theft Auto Wiki instead of calling the "GTA Wiki" was an abbreviation of that name and they I want to call this wiki is a "Grand Theft Auto Wiki". No worries, thank you. -- 19:08, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Miljet page name Hey, Tom. Could you please change the name of the Mil-Jet page to just Miljet? This is how the name of the plane is spelled in the game. Thanks. 558050 Talk August 19th, 2014 18:17 (UTC) Block user Tom, another thing. Could please block this user? I have been keeping an eye on him and I noticed that every single time that he appears on the wikia, it always to put false information in some article. Just look at his contributions if you don't believe me. This guy is already starting to bothering me. Thanks again. 558050 Talk 18:31 August 19th, 2014 (UTC) DUDE! YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR! FIRST TIME YOU BLOCKED ME I ACCEPTED THAT! NOW YOU BLOCKED ME BECAUSE I AM UNDER AGE! SASQUATCH NEVER TOLD ME THAT! SEE THE USERBOX:AGE! THERE IS WRITTEN FROM 10 TO 15! AND EVEN WHAT HAPPENED IF A 11 ENTERED A WIKI? WILL THE WORLD BE DESROYED? I WANT JUSTICE! Awesomeboy2222 (talk) 14:30, August 22, 2014 (UTC)awesomeboy2222Awesomeboy2222 (talk) 14:30, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Listen, man. As far as I can say, Jus answer my question. Why is it wrong if someone is 11? Awesomeboy2222 (talk) 14:56, August 22, 2014 (UTC)awesomeboy Daytime Running Lights There is an arguement about this page's relevance. This user, (says it is relevant) is warring with another (says it's not) about it's relevance. Me and SmashBro agree that it is relevant, so I thought if it's going to be kept or not should be decided by Admin or higher. This is also relating to the relevance of the door ajar chimes. Leo68 (talk) 10:12, August 25, 2014 (UTC) If there is any disagreements then maybe a vote can be held. I told the users I wasn't going to talk about it anymore except to high ranking staff about deletion. Leo68 (talk) 10:26, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Unnecessary Pages Whilst we're on the subject, there a tonnes of pages such as Longpig Mini Market etc. that have no impact on the storyline and are not accessible. They seem unnceccesary. There is no point, they're redundant. If they were accessible through the game or Blue Hell then maybe they could stay up, but I don't see the point. Leo68 (talk) 10:42, August 25, 2014 (UTC) At last, man. AT LAST! You caught me for my old account. But, you should know one thing, man. I changed myself when I got blocked the first time! So, why did you add user harassment on my reason of block? I accept that I had multi accounts. BUT I NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG AFTER BEING BLOCKED THE FIRST TIME! But since you blocked me who cares? I will be back someday sooner or later. Awesome Boy out. PEACE! Air Emu page Hey, Tom. Do you know whats wrong with this page? It just keep going back to the redirect page, even if I enter in the correct link. Thanks.558050 Talk 09:31 August 25th, 2014 (UTC) Thanks about welcoming, and maybe I need some help about grammar correction, English is not my first language. LaTeUP52 (talk) 20:39, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Message The message you left me indicates that you didn't read my comments. Very bad trait for an admin. Comix77 (talk) 13:23, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Page Name Hey Tom. Could you correct some page names? This one is supose to be Post OP and this other is supose to be Loudhailer. Thanks. correct link. Thanks.558050 Talk 10:53 August 26th, 2014 (UTC) WildBrick142 Please can you have a word with him has been inserting false information on the Andromada article. --Owen1983 (talk) 20:56, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :@Owen1983, the "History" function is there for a reason. Use it. I did not add any false information in that page. I just fixed a " " tag so please check who really added false information instead of making false assumptions like this right away and blaming the wrong person. Apologies for being rude, but this is getting annoying. 21:03, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Digiscanner/Extra Terrestrial Detector Can you merge digiscanner into ETD. The digiscanner gives it's full name, but the ETD has more info, so if ETD is renamed it would be sorted. Leo68 (talk) 00:56, August 29, 2014 (UTC) A member Hey Tom, could you have a word with XPanettaa? I'm getting really sick of this guy. He keeps saying that Cabbie is manufactured by Albany, even though there is no proof for that. When I ask him to show proof that Cabbie is manufactured by Albany, he keeps "warning" me and keeps showing proof that I reverted his edit (which I obviously know because obviously I reverted it) instead. He's constantly sending me the same message over and over again, without even proving that Cabbie is manufactured by Albany and I'm really getting tired of this. Thanks in advance. 19:00, August 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: What, I didn't do anything. Okay, I'm giving you and Wildbrick142 the proof, so here it the proof that the Cabbie is manufactured by Albany, so don't punish me. XPanettaa (Talk) 8:52, August 31, 2014 (UTC) RE:Cabbie I don't want to get grounded right now, I didn't do anything. The Cabbie is manufactured by Albany in GTA CTW and the HD Universe. XPanettaa (Talk) 15:24, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Vehicles But why? I told you, it doesn't add nothing new to the page. All this orange links squeezed together just looks ugly. At least in the infobox, it looks more clean and pleasurable to see. The introduction to a vehicle should be just a quick description of what type of vehicle it is and which universe he appears. It's quick and clean. Look, I'm willing to change all the vehicle pages to this more clean format, just give me time. But, if keep this current format is really more important, just because it's "how it is", then OK. I'm not gonna discuss this anymore.558050 Talk 18:27 August 31th, 2014 (UTC) User Hi LS11sVaultBoy. Sorry to bother you so early, however, I am here because of Cloudkit01's behavior lately. I recently watched a user ask him a question about why his edits were removed and Cloudkit has yet to tell him why. He never replies to messages, never votes, and doesn't help users with their problems. Also, his attitude when replying isn't friendly. He's been warned by Ilan xd recently too. Should he really be considered a patroller here? I don't hate the guy, I just feel, just like with Istalo, he doesn't really deserve the position. ( ) 08:31, September 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hi i need help about the targeting mode..i cant change it from free aim to assisted targeting..i tried to check another sessions but it didnt work.XMayeDx (talk) 11:40, September 1, 2014 (UTC) User Hi VaultBoy, I just saw that XPanettaa has been removing italics from game titles again, despite he was blocked for doing so. Please deal with him. RainingPain17 (talk) 18:37, September 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Why do you punish me for what I did? I'm not guilty and I did nothing wrong. I was contributing on pages to get medals. XPanettaa (Talk) 20:38, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Cloudkit01 Tom, I have also had trouble with Cloudkit01. He has sent me a warning for 'Edit Waring' when I have only just edited a article. Could you give this guy a warning yourself. He seems to be giving a lot of people trouble and ruining the wiki. Thanks, MrMystery99. I cant change it from the settings..XMayeDx (talk) 08:00, September 2, 2014 (UTC) RE:Waring Okay Tom, I'll try to control myself next time if something happens. :( Cloudkit01 (talk) 22:38, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Chillius03 has removed the content from the Franklin Clinton page his edit has been reverted by Lady Lostris. --Owen1983 (talk) 23:02, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Vandal alert User:Captain_poopyface_ha_more_like_Captain_poopyfaceAccording to smashbro8, you'lll recognise the name :)I reverted his edit to Fernando_Martinez Smurfynz (talk) 06:56, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Hey LS11sVaultBoy. Captainpoopyface has returned again and is causing trouble to the wiki. For sockpuppeting for the third time (one time being blocked by the Abuse Filter and the other two by you), I think it's time he be globally blocked so he can never create an account again. ( ) 06:57, September 6, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Another blocked sockpuppet Hello sir how are you doing today? Anonymous user:ArticleEditorGuy aka GamingEditorNews, making incorrect articles with sockpuppet account. Smurfynz (talk) 09:22, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Note: I took pity on this one and tried to rectify his mistakes - have recreated his crew page as a crew page and marked the main page for deletion. Smurfynz (talk) 10:53, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi Tom, can you consider unblocking ArticleEditorGuy? After I decided to try to help him last night we managed to have civil communications on our respective talk pages. Cheers Smurfynz (talk) 00:13, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Fair call , I just felt guilty after spending some time actually helping the 3rd time, re-doing his crew page properly and tidying it up a bit for him. If we had done that the 1st time, in all likelihood there would have been no need for him to create sockpuppet accounts. Smurfynz (talk) 07:40, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank You. I'm Impressed. I Am Making A Original Page for The GTA Wiki, But If You Want To Help, I Would Be Happy To Listen To Your Comments.CoinBard22 (talk) 01:54, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Removed Images Hey LS11sVaultBoy. This guy removed all the images of the beta vehicles from GTA V's section, leaving hardly any proof the vehicles actually were in the beta. Would it be wise to ask him to add them back to the page or just make a gallery for all the beta vehicles in all the GTA games? ( ) 18:48, September 8, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Hey, you. What did I tell you not to punish, ground or arrest me while I was making edits to get badges? I told you not to irritate, annoy, bother, nag, boo, punish, ground, and arrest me while I was editing pages to get badges. You do not have any proof that I'm gay, guilty or dumb. So I win the contest involving the Cabbie being manufactured by Albany. Anyway, the Cabbie is now a correct sentence. Now I gotta go. XPanettaa (talk) 17:59, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Cabbie Hey Tom, how are you? Look, after you said that the Cabbie is really manufactured by Albany, there are people that still don't believe this, actually, this user (AndreEagle17 (talk) 02:32, September 13, 2014 (UTC)) Problem Hey LS11sVaultBoy. There was an edit war happening on this page, with one user who keeps adding back some false info us patrollers and other users are removing. He's showed incivility towards me and Cloudkit01 and has even threatened to have us and other users blocked by admins at his own will. I think he deserves a block. Thanks. ( ) 11:21, September 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hey Smashbro8 & LS11sVaultBoy, I suspect there may be more than one sockpuppet account in play here if you look at the edit history of the Wanted Level page - there have been a couple of similar looking accounts trying to reinstate that nonsense paragraph. Smurfynz (talk) 11:26, September 13, 2014 (UTC) I agree with Smurfynz, there's got to be more than account for this guy (I'm thinking to this one ). RainingPain17 (talk) 11:31, September 13, 2014 (UTC) User Hi, could you deal with 123johnpaul ? He keeps adding false information to the Wanted Level in GTA V page, with a childish writing style (take a look here ). He even threatened patrollers such as Cloudkit and Smashbro to block them (he thinks he can do anything he wants), even accusing them of sockpuppetry. Thank you. RainingPain17 (talk) 11:23, September 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: Cabbie Yup, that's what i mean, but it is manufactured by Albany in the HD Universe, isn't it? They claim that the Cabbie isn't manufactured by Albany in any universe, that's what i'm telling you (AndreEagle17 (talk) 12:52, September 13, 2014 (UTC)) :I went to see it for myself. There is no Albany badge on the back window. : : 13:28, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :EDIT: Checked the DS version too. No text or badge whatsoever. This gray line on the window is just the window frame. It's like this on both sides of the window. : : 13:55, September 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Proposal I have thought about your Proposal and have declined, I have to focus on School atm. Plus I don't think i'd be very good at being part of something major here at the Wiki, Thanks for the offer tho! EpicPonyMuffins (talk) 20:47, September 18, 2014 (UTC) User SeanDrew.535i was unblocked today - need to be reblocked: From my talk page after reverting incorrect edits by this user... HeyEdit : What actually you are trying to do? Are you saying that I'm giving nonsense and gibberish? What is is this dude? Seriously Dodge has Changed the Charger model to SRT recently.You are exactly like User:Leigh Burne in this wiki and MultiTerpen from YouTube.Sean.drew.535i (talk) 12:34, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Car master hereEdit :: I have worked with the European for 35 years in terms of engineering and I know every cars in the world and always checked on every automobile website.So stop thinking made gibberish edits into this wiki.Sean.drew.535i(talk) 12:42, September 19, 2014 (UTC) What The FuckEdit ::: Who the fuck are you messing with? You messed up with wrong person bitch. 00:47, 20 September 2014‎ Sean.drew.535i (Talk | contribs)‎ Thanks Smurfynz (talk) 12:50, September 19, 2014 (UTC) GTA: San Andreas Stories? Another userhas started a fake page that he claims is a leaked page, which is against policy anyway. I have issued a warning and marked the page for deletion, so can you delete it? Thanks Leo68 (talk) 21:48, September 19, 2014 (UTC) GTA 3 Wiki Report them to Wikia. It isn't really going to have an impact on us, they won't rank on Google so nobody will actually see it, but it's probably best that all these little copies get removed anyway. Tom Talk 10:11, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :Great. How are you finding these Wikis anyway? Tom Talk 10:19, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. I really don't get why people do that, most of the time they abandon them after a few days when they realise nobody is joining. Tom Talk 22:58, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I'm very sorry for misbehaving.I promise i won't insult people again.:(Sean.shn (talk) 15:37, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Michaels age suggestion Hi. I have a suggestion on what to do with mikeys age. How bout we juss put it as 1965/1968. You see, with gay tony, his age is listed as 1958/1963 due to different age claims. here with michael, we have the same case. how does that sound to you, bruh? DrewieStewie 04:31, September 22, 2014 (UTC) User Hi, I am here to report you this user , SeanDrew.535i's sockpuppet account (the guy you blocked a few days ago), who constantly keeps edit warring. Give him a warning or anything, but please make sure he doesn't disturb us anymore. RainingPain17 (talk) 10:32, September 22, 2014 (UTC) : I'm not asking for a block, just asking you to explain to him the Pigalle trivia fact he's been removing. He did a lot of edits and some of these are not that bad. RainingPain17 (talk) 11:49, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Serious case I try to put my best behaviour in this wiki.But these two users completely erased my edits as well as considering me as a vandal.Plus relevant edits made by me are completely erased by them.I promised to stop.But I didn't create a war in this wiki.I calmed myself down.Sean.shn (talk) 10:42, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Need to warn this Smurfynz An insult is written on my talk page You are younger than my own children so it is a valid expression from my perspective, you are a child. Smurfynz (talk) 10:35, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks.Sean.shn (talk) 11:22, September 22, 2014 (UTC) : Sigh... Check your talk page edit history please LS11sVaultBoy to see what this sockpuppet child has been up to this evening (our time). I've finished being nice to him. Smurfynz (talk) 11:45, September 22, 2014 (UTC) This is Jojo6506. Thank you for the message, man. I'll contact you if I had ever need help.Jojo6506 (talk) 17:16, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Edit warring I'm reporting to you this user who removes all the aircraft the Besra is based on only to leave the L39. When we try to undo he directly reverse edits (seehere). Thank you. RainingPain17 (talk) 17:48, September 22, 2014 (UTC) : Take a look at this . Time for a ban. RainingPain17 (talk) 18:25, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Alright ! RainingPain17 (talk) 20:23, September 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Tip You're right, I'll think about it :) RainingPain17 (talk) 20:42, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi LS11sVaultBoy, This is Jojo6506. Since you're the admin, I would say this apologize letter to all the admin for all the trouble that I make. Well, in the past I used to post lots of things without following the policy. This is due to my lack of knowing Wikia features in the past, including the message. And even I had been permanently blockrd because I posted too many images in the past without following the policy. Now, I had known the policy and I had regret it. I had now read and understand the policy. And I also don't want to do that trouble again. Could you please accept my apologies? Sip this message to admin Thomas0802 too, please. And sorry if I made any mistakes on this apology letrt. Thank you so much for your help. Jojo6506Jojo6506 (talk) 02:06, September 23, 2014 (UTC) : aka Sockpuppet Smurfynz (talk) 02:20, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Accusation of sockpuppet Please block the user Smurfnyz, he accused me of sockpuppeting when I tried to submit an apology letter to admin. Jojo6506Jojo6506 (talk) 02:55, September 23, 2014 (UTC) This is me again. I already had a discussion with user AndreEagle17 to reconsider the problem, and to unblock Smurfynz (in case if he get blocked). And also please tell him not to keep presurrizing me even more about that apology letter. And BTW, I have found a bug when opening GTA Wikia on my phone. I see that my account is occasionally blocked (and strangely, I even see your user though you're an admin) getting blocked by User VSTF. Could you please check it if it's a bug or an intention? Thanks. Jojo6506Jojo6506 (talk) 12:37, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hi, just to tell you that our friend XPanettaa has unblocked today, so it would be better to keep an eye on him. RainingPain17 (talk) 17:29, September 23, 2014 (UTC) : RainingPain is right, better look out for his behavior, next time he says something wrong, block for indefinite time... (AndreEagle17 (talk) 18:00, September 23, 2014 (UTC)) RE: Request I don't know. I'm not sure the staff will agree since I've been active here for only one month. What do you think ? RainingPain17 (talk) 20:32, September 23, 2014 (UTC) : Oh, alright then :) I'll take care of this tomorrow. RainingPain17 (talk) 20:38, September 23, 2014 (UTC) :::: It's done :) RainingPain17 (talk) 11:13, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Thanks for your vote :) By the way do you know how to create a redirection so "LSSD" redirects to the Los Santos County Sheriff page ? RainingPain17 (talk) 15:52, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::: I saw that Andre voted. Can normal users vote ? RainingPain17 (talk) 19:44, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Except you, no one from the staff voted. Aren't they aware if the promotion thread has been edited ? RainingPain17 (talk) 19:53, September 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm Connery Siew I will promise to not to cause any war in this wiki as I expected.My small brother Sean Siew was blocked for the mistakes he made.He was crazy and kept asking me how to unblock himself.So he asked me to replace him as a contributor in this wiki.I am the elder brother of Sean Siew.For now,I am a different person.Hoping you can expect a different behaviour from another person.If anyone who vandalised my user page please report to me immediately.I will be online on weekends as I have a better priority and discipline.ThanksBlackforestTaylorSwiftie (talk) 09:23, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Kart Hello Tom, i'm talking to WildBrick and Smashbro8 about merging Go Kart with Kart, because of the identical design and almost the same name, pretty much the sam case of the Bullet and Bullet GT, so you may understand this case better, what do you think about this merge? (AndreEagle17 (talk) 14:46, September 25, 2014 (UTC))